


i'll be there by your side

by TheSubtextMachine



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Prompt Fill, mentions of emotional abuse that's not described but present, sebastian smythe is a certified dork, they have a dog!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: i saw this on tumblr and it was so cute and wonderful for kurtbastian Person A: Hey, did you know I can fit the entire universe/whole world in my hands? Person A: *cups Person B's face in their hands* Person B: *tears up/starts to cry*-Prompt fill, where Kurt is having a rough time and Sebastian cheers him up
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	i'll be there by your side

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Come What May", from Moulin Rouge

The second week of March was always the hardest for Kurt, it being the double barrelled anniversary of when he and Blaine got together as well as the one when they broke up, all within the span of a few days.

Kurt had known that recovery wouldn’t be linear, that there would be days where he felt like himself again followed by days where the words and memories would forever whizz around his head and beat him down, but the anniversaries were always the hardest.

The anniversary of them getting together had hit, and no matter how many attempts Kurt made to _not_ look at the calendar and make the connection between the date and what had happened then, he couldn’t fend it off.

It would load up, like a wave, crashing on him with a terrifying force, like the entire energy of this relationship had bounded on him and wrapped him up in a cocoon of loneliness, even if he knew he wasn’t and had never been alone. 

He could just remember the feeling, like he had time traveled back to that moment, the moment where it felt like it was bad and only about to get worse, and he stopped believing it when his friends said he’d get better. It got so _dark_ , and even in the happiest relationship he’d ever been in, light still felt like it had been extinguished under the weight of his history.

Cue the sobbing at approximately 8:30 PM, in the middle of watching Law and Order with Sebastian, with no discernible provocation.

He realized that he looked crazy, sitting on the couch holding hands with his (loving, perfect, hilarious) boyfriend with a blanket around him, the tears building up all through the night finally running loose down his face, leaving him heaving and gasping for air.

Sebastian’s surprise and rush to comfort Kurt would’ve been funny if his brain wasn’t distracting him with runs of the Blaine Breakup Soundtrack flushing his mind and his memories. The popcorn on Sebastian’s lap fell to the floor as he turned his full body around, leaving their dog in a crisis on whether to take the unique food opportunity or comfort his owner, who was clearly going through it. 

Cinnamon, Kurt and Sebastian’s Black Lab, decided to eat as much popcorn as he could find and maybe butt his head up against Kurt’s leg every once in a while to show solidarity.

Meanwhile, on the human front, Sebastian was helplessly petting Kurt’s shoulder while he cried, not knowing exactly what to do. 

“I’m sorry,” sobbed out Kurt, bringing his hands to cover his face. He was, all of the sudden, very aware of his surroundings, including the confused boyfriend who was so unlike Blaine in every conceivable way, “It’s just the-”

“Did I forget our anniversary? Kurt, I’m so sorry-”

“No, you didn’t, it’s the anniversary of- of when me and Blaine...” Kurt trailed off. Sebastian knew some nuggets of his Blaine Damage, as he called it on lighter days when it didn’t weigh down on him quite like this, but Kurt never felt like it was necessary to tell him the full extent of it.

“Do you, uh, do you want to talk about it?” asked Sebastian. He stopped the awkward shoulder pats and held out his hand, and Kurt grasped for it, holding it like a lifeline.

“I don’t know, it just all piled up on me, and-” his voice broke with a sob, and he shoved his face into Sebastian’s shoulder. 

Sebastian could feel the tears leaking through his shirt, and he wrapped his other arm around Kurt, whispering helpless “let it out”s, hoping that he was, at the very least, not hurting the situation. “I’m here for you,” he added.

Sebastian knew about what he called Kurt’s Blaine Situation, but only in clinical terms. He’d picked Kurt up from enough therapy sessions to at least get the gist, even if they were all delivered in his lightest tone.

He could remember one afternoon, a few months into their relationship, when Kurt hopped into his car and said “Guess who has two thumbs and is apparently a survivor of an emotionally abusive relationship? This guy.”

Kurt had lost any pretense of lightness now, and Sebastian could only hold him until the worst was over, murmuring assurances to Kurt 

Things had changed so much in the past two years, and they both understood that, took comfort in that. Kurt spent the one year anniversary in D.C. with his dad, while Sebastian had a work trip, so he couldn’t even claim history in that. 

They had weathered many things together, from serious things like the death of Sebastian’s grandmother to the other struggles, like adopting Cinnamon and getting used to taking care of another living being, but this was new for Sebastian.

“Don’t worry,” said Kurt with a wet chuckle, “This is much better than last year’s anniversary. That was hell.”

“How did your dad handle it?” asked Sebastian, hoping it was subtle enough to skate by Kurt. 

“Not well at all,” answered Kurt. 

_Okay. Abort “Steal Burt’s Idea” Mission._ , thought Sebastian, _now what?_

“What did he do? I need to know exactly what my next move shouldn’t be.” 

“Please don’t bake me a cake,” said Kurt, but he was beginning to smile, which Sebastian took solace in.

“He what?”

Kurt mustered a giggle as he told the story. “He thought it would make me laugh if he baked me a cake and then put ‘congrats’ on it, and it’s kind of funny now, but a year ago? I saw that thing and started _sobbing_ , no joke!”

Sebastian laughed along with Kurt, and then leaned in, giving him a hug. _God, I love him,_ Sebastian thought, holding tighter. 

“You wanna see a magic trick?” Sebastian asked, still locked in the embrace.

“Sure,” whispered Kurt, his voice too hoarse from crying to speak clearly. 

Sebastian pulled away, staying close enough to keep his hands on Kurt’s shoulders.

“I can hold my whole world in my hands. And, bam, complete, world held,” said Sebastian as he cupped his hands around Kurt’s face. He could see the blooming smile on Kurt’s face and feel it beneath his hands at the same time. 

“You’re such a dork,” said Kurt, with newer, happier tears brimming his eyes.

“I may be a dork, but I also love you, and I’ll do my best to help you through it, okay?” said Sebastian, before reaching up to place a soft kiss on Kurt’s forehead.

“Okay, dork. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“We should probably clean up the popcorn mess,” said Kurt, with a smile. They’d be alright, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! you can check me out @thesubtextmachine on tumblr and leave a prompt if you so wish, I am still accepting them! Also I looked it up and dogs can eat popcorn as long as it doesn't have weird stuff on it, so Cinnamon's digestive tract will be fine after the events of this fic


End file.
